


The X-Men Watch the MCU

by fairyScorpicus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I swear I tried to cut it down, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Kurt is precious, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter please stop digging your pointy little elbows into your very tired dad's side, Raven | Mystique is Kurt Wagner's Parent, Spoilers, how long until AO3s ToS take me down for having too much movie script, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests. The X-Men watch the MCU. Yelling at the TV (and each other) ensues.





	1. Iron Man (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Is Fairy making a new story? uh, maybe. *nervous laughter*

It was a normal day, Erik mourns. A perfectly normal day.

And then Peter disrupted it, like he always does.

"Look what I got!" he shouted in excitement as he entered the living room in the Xavier Mansion, holding a large box.

"Some nice, quiet game that you can play by yourself?" Erik asks hopefully, and Peter dumps the box upside down to let dozens of DVDs fall out.

"Movie night!" he exclaimed, and scrambled to put the first DVD in. The other X-Men entered the room as he spoke. Storm picked up on of the DVDs.

"The... Avengers?" she asked curiously.

"Some small time movie franchise that made just enough money to keep going. Also, it's by Disney." Peter explained. "It's like, superheroes! Forming a team!"

"Like mutants?" Erik asked sharply, sitting up on the couch.

"Mutant representation?" Raven asked, entering the room. "I'm in."

Peter looked at the cover of the first DVD. "Uh, I don't think they're mutants. I mean, maybe some one them are born with their powers? We'll just have to see."

"Movie night, movie night," Peter chanted with glee as Charles and Hank entered the room.

The X-Men settled down as Scott made popcorn. Erik scooted to the edge of the couch while Charles sat on the other end, next to Hank. Jean and Kurt settled in the middle. Raven wiggled her way next to Hank, and Peter wiggled his eyebrows at her. Erik watched carefully, but to his surprise, Raven stuck her tongue out back at his son. 

Since when were Peter and Raven friends? Erik wondered, but didn't think about it for long.

"Please let this be civil," Hank sighed, looking at the ceiling. "And not end in an argument, or have them become obsessed with this movie."

"How many movies are there?" Charles stared at the pile of DVDs on the ground, wide-eyed. Erik shrugged.

"Let's get this over with, or else Peter will never stop asking to watch them."

Scott returned with the popcorn just in time for Peter to say, "Damn straight!" and press play.

Storm quickly places herself between Jean and Raven, carefully respecting her hero's personal space. Scott placed the popcorn down and flopped in between Kurt and Jean while Peter scrambled over to Erik. The speedster flailed like a worm stuck on hook as he settled in, accidentally catching Erik in the side. With a silent huff of air, Erik said nothing, the picture of a normal, tired parent. Peter flopped his head against Erik's shoulder while twisting so he could place his legs in Kurt's lap. His long legs travel across Kurt's lap into Scott's. Jean ignored how Peter's feet touched her legs as she murmured something quietly to Scott, who wrapped his arm around her and looked almost content.

They were, Erik realized, almost like a picture of a happy family.

And then Scott, annoyed at the new weight in his lap, pinches Peter's leg, causing the mutant to twitch and drive his elbow into Erik's gut again. He sighed as the credits finished playing.

The movie started off showing a barren vista with military trucks driving along. Rock music plays as the camera centers on the main truck, revealing three soldiers and a man with an expensive suit, who was holding a drink tumbler of vodka.

"Is that the villain?" Scott asked cluelessly.

The man in the suit spoke. _"Oh, I get it. You guys aren’t allowed to talk. Is that it? Are you not allowed to talk?"_

Instead of staying quiet, the soldier sitting next to him opens his mouth. _"No. We’re allowed to talk."_

_"Oh. I see. So it’s personal."_

A soldier in the front seat speaks. _"I think they’re intimidated."_

The suited man makes a dramatic show of surprise. _"Good God, you’re a woman." _The soldiers try to compress laughs.

Erik frowns. "So he's not the villain?"

"Do movies start by giving us the villain?" Kurt asked. The men on screen continued to joke. Then an explosion rocks the car on the screen as the other military vehicles explode around the one with the man in the suit.

"I get it," Jean said finally. "He's getting kidnapped and held for ransom and our main characters will have to rescue him!"

On screen, the soldiers scramble out, telling the suited man to stay inside, alone. Another soldier appears by the window.

_"Get down, Tony! Get the-"_ an explosion cuts him off and he disappears.

"His name is Tony?" Erik asked. "Do we need to remember that?"

"I think so," Peter said, looking at the cover of the DVD again. "He's the only character on the cover, he must be the main character."

"But he's going to get kidnapped!" Hank protested. "Who saves him them?"

Tony's car window explodes into glass, and the suited man leaves the vehicle. He scrambles for the side of the road when missile of some sort lands next to him, with the label "STARK INDUSTRIES" clearly visible.

"Blatant advertisement!" Hank cried, pointing at the screen.

"I don't think there's any weapons produced from that company in real life," Charles said, frowning. "I've never heard of the company. You'd think they'd go for something more well known-" he falls silent as it explodes on screen. Tony falls backwards and pulls his suit apart to reveal growing red stains.

"If he's dead, why's he the main character?" Storm asks, before the scene changes to reveal the man, looking dirty and injured, with guns pointed at his head.

"Not dead," she corrects herself, and the scene changes again, showing newspaper articles, with a voiceover.

_"The attack on Pearl Harbor. FDR gives an impassioned speech. December 7, 1941: the day the world changed forever. President Roosevelt declares the United States will build fifty thousand planes to fight the armies of Hirohito and Hitler-"_ A new voice narrates, interrupting. _"Although no such capacity to build existed-"_ It changes again. _"Howard Stark."_ the newspapers show a man in a suit, though he is not Tony. _"Founder of the fledgling Stark Industries, answers his call to duty and builds not fifty, but a hundred thousand planes."_

"Weapons dealer," Erik growled through his teeth.

"Stark Industries isn't a real company!" Charles looks at hank, victories. Raven glances over curiously.

"How did you know?" She asks, and Charles shrugs innocently.

"When you work with the FBI as a telepathic mutant, you learn things." he said.

_"Later, Stark’s work on the Manhattan project makes the end of the war possible."_ Erik frowned at the image of a mushroom cloud in the New Mexico desert. The narrator continued. _"But Howard Stark’s greatest achievement would come in 1973."_ The image showed a newspaper of the suited man with a child. _"From early on, it was clear that Tony Stark had a unique gift."_ It showed a young Tony Stark working on turbine engines.

"Hey its Tony!" Kurt pointed unnecessarily.

"He probably sells nuclear weapons for a living in this movie," Erik said, frowning at the screen. "Why is he the hero?"

"Maybe he's still the villain," Storm suggested.

The narrator continued, describing the death of Tony's father. ("Good," Erik said, and Charles gave him disappointed look.)

The camera pans away, showing that the scene they just watched was being projected on a stage. The man who had called Tony by name earlier was standing on at a podium. He opened his mouth to speak, having the same voice as the narrator.

_"As Program Manager and Liaison to Stark Industries, I’ve had the honor of serving with a real patriot, a man whose life has been dedicated to protecting our troops on the front lines. He’s a friend. And a great mentor. A man who has always been there for his friends and his country. Ladies and gentlemen, this year’s ARES Award winner -- Mr. Tony Stark."_ He gestures away, and the spotlight fixes on an empty chair as applauds starts, and just as quickly falters.

"Is he already gone?" Raven frowned. "Wouldn't that man know? He was with him on that scene!"

Another man stands up to receive the award. _"Thank you...I, uhhh, I’m not Tony Stark, but if I were Tony, I’d tell you how honored I am and...what a joy it is to receive this award. The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing -- he’s always working."_

The scene changed abruptly to a casino, where Tony, surrounded by ladies, gambles. Peter laughed so hard he choked on the popcorn he had been eating, and Erik mentally sighed as Kurt whacked his son in the back. He didn't really want to watch this, but he knew the speedster would never shut up until he watched the whole thing through.

The man who narrated and presented the award shows up, looking annoyed. Tony greets him, grimacing apologetically. The man is not pleased.

_"Yeah."_ he tells Tony. _"They said you’d be deeply honored if I presented._" He plops the award down next to Tony.

_"That was quick._" Tony said, only half paying attention. _"Thought there’d be more of, you know, a ceremony. Maybe a highlight reel."_He turns to his audience, bids his farewell, and follows the man, who scolds Tony as they head out of the casino and into the car.

_"We’ve got a hell of a day tomorrow,"_ the soldier tells Tony. _"Can we get out of here now?"_

As they approach the car, a young female reporter interrupts them for a quick interview. She flashes a smile and Tony answers all of her questions with silly quips. Then she grows serious.

_"What do you say to your nickname: The Merchant of Death?_" she asks, and Erik frowns again. This was the hero of their story?

Tony replies smoothly, irritating the reporter. They exchange more serious questions, cementing Erik's disproval further, and then the scene suddenly changes to the pair having sex. Erik lets out a sound of surprise, and slaps a hand over Peter's eye with lightning quick reflexes, while Raven makes the same gesture with Kurt. The scene is lightning fast and shows nothing, leaving Erik feeling half-foolish and half-shocked that he moves that fast to block Peter's view. Peter, who then stuck his tongue out at him. 

On screen, the reporter wakes up alone and grabs a shirt to cover herself and gets up. A another woman, looking very professional with red hair and a suit, enters the room. She holds out a bag.

_"Here, your clothes cleaned and pressed. Anything else I can get you?_" the woman smiles a smile that doesn't have a friendly air. The reporter is just as unfriendly.

_"Pepper Potts."_ The woman said snidely. _"Doesn't it suck being Tony Stark's personal assistant?"_ She takes her clothes. The professional woman, Pepper, smiles a dangerous cold smile.

_"I do many tasks for Mr. Stark, including, occasionally, taking out the trash."_ She gestures to the door.

Erik lets out a hoot of laughter.

"Roasted," Peter says in awe, and Scott agrees.

"Damn," Storm and Jean say, and out of the corner of his eye Erik can see Raven transform into Pepper. He snorts.

The scene switches to Tony, in suit-slacks and an undershirt, grimy from working. He stands in a lab of some sort. Pepper enters, holding her PDA. She attempts to talk business with Tony, which he replies half-heartedly, distracted.

_"You're going to make me late,_" Pepper sighs. _"I have plans."_

_"You have plans?"_ Tony asks.

Pepper looks at him pointedly. _"I’m allowed to have plans on my birthday,"_ she says cooly, and Erik grimaces.

"Ouch," Hank says, scrunching up his nose.

Tony winces. _"It’s your birthday again?"_ he asks.

_"Yep. Funny, same day as last year."_ she replies sarcastically.

_"Well, get yourself something from me. Something nice."_ he offers, and Pepper doesn't even blink.

_"Already did._" she replies, looking down at her PDA.

"Ouch," Raven said, and everyone grimaced.

The scene changes to show Tony arriving in a limo to a parked jet, where the soldier from before awaits.

"Did we get his name?" Scott asks.

_"Sorry, Rhodey, car trouble."_ Tony lies smoothy as he exits the car.

"Rhodey." Charles repeats. "I'm so glad he has a name."

"He's probably going to die," Raven adds. "When those people attack the military cars." Charles turns to her, betrayal clear in his eyes.

Erik is temporarily distracted by this and when he return to look at the screen, he sees Tony convincing his military friend to drink. The man refuses, but the screen cuts to hours later in the long plane flight, in which the two friends are hopelessly drunk.

_"You wouldn’t have to wear that ‘straight-jacket’."_ Tony slurs. His friend looks down at his clothes.

_"‘Straight-jacket’? This uniform._" he replies, confused. "_It means something. A chance to make a difference. You don’t respect that, because you don’t understand."_ he glares at his friend. Tony isn't paying attention now, he's watching a plane attendant, a woman. Erik frowns, as does Rhodey on screen. _"You’re not listening to a word I’m saying._" he accused.

_"I am listening."_ Tony protests. _"It’s the same litany, every time you’ve had a thimble of alcohol. Drink One: reflections on the New American Century and related topics. Drink 2: a history of World War II and the Tuskeegee Flyers. Drink 3-"_

_"You know, hell with you."_ Rhodey snaps. _"I’m not talking to you anymore."_ he starts to get up, but Tony makes an aborted noise, and his friend sighs at sits back down. He remains silent though, still angry. The scene is quiet, and changes toTony exiting the plane, in Afghanistan, in the daytime.

"I'm Tony," Erik realizes out loud. He turns to face Charles. "You're Rhodey."

"Because you're an ass?" Charles raises his eyebrows.

"No, because you're bald." Erik replies, and Charles looks like someone has slapped him. Peter hoots with laughter. "I'm joking." Erik adds quickly, and Charles huffs and turns back to the TV.

On screen, Tony tests out a missile. It explodes behind him dramatically. After the presentation, Tony gets into the military vehicle.

"It's going to happen," Kurt realizes out loud, but no one comments on it. Rhodey approaches the car Tony got in, but he blocks him.

_"Sorry, Rhodey, no room for my conscience in the Funvee."_ It is clear Tony may be mad at Rhodey as well, but Erik doesn't know why. _"See you back at base."_ Rhodey shakes his head, and heads for a different vehicle.

The scene changes, and Erik prepares for the desert explosion to happen again. What he doesn't expect is that the movie skips that scene, instead flashing short clips.

Garbled voices, flashing lights. Tony is strapped down to something. A red scape. Blood splattered hands. Tony's heaving chest. Someone yells in arabic. A chloroform rag is pressed to Tony's face. The scene goes black again. Erik exchanges glances with Raven. That had been unexpected.

"What's the rating of this movie, Peter?" he asks, keeping his voice even.

"I dunno," Peter replies with a shrug, and Eriks snatches the DVD cover from him as on screen, Tony wakes up. Erik chooses to ignore the screen, looking for the movie rating while keeping himself purposefully calm. Charles glances over worriedly, both knowing the dark memories running through Erik's mind. With a mental caress, Charles brushes them away, and for once, Erik is thankful for Charles' powers. Kurt yelps, and Erik turns back to the screen, but whatever happened is already over.

"Is his chest attached to a machine?" Kurt asks worriedly, and Erik glances over at Raven.

"What happened?" he mouthed, but Raven stares at the movie intently. he turns back to the screen as a new charcter, older than Tony, explains that the missile put shrapnel in Tony's chest, and that he couldn't remove all of it.

"I could," Erik says without thinking, and Peter smacks him.

"Shh!" he hisses, but Kurt looks over, eyes wide. Erik looks back, confused. Did Kurt expect him to magically help Tony? He's a fictional character.

Then, on screen, the new character tenses, placing his hands over this head as armed henchmen enter the room. the room, Erik realizes, which is actually a cave.

A man, clearly the villain, enters and speaks in another language. The older man, introduced as Yinsen, translates.

_"He says welcome Tony Stark, the greatest mass murderer in the history of America. He is very honored. You will build for him Jericho missile you were demonstrating." _

Erik coughs into his elbow. "*cough* Villain *cough* Weapons Dealer *cough*" The look Charles gives him could freeze water.

Tony pauses in surprise, and then his face hardens. _"I refuse."_ he says.

The scene cuts to a hood being placed on his head, and then yanked off. Tony is outside now, his expression turning into one of shock as he views a camouflaged camp, filled with boxes of Stark Industry weapons.

_"How did they get all this?"_ Tony asks, voice quiet with horror, but no one replies. The leader of the insurgents continues talking in Arabic, leaving Yinsen to translate.

_"As you see, we have everything you need to build the Jericho. You will make a list of materials and start work right away. When we are done we will set you free." _Tony sees the heavily armed men around him.

_"No he won't,_" Tony says, his voice quiet.

_"No he won’t,_" Yinsen agrees, his eyes staring into Tony's solemnly.

"Damn," Scott says softly in the darkness of the room.

Back in the cave, Tony turns to Yinsen. _"Why should I do anything, they’re either going to kill me or I’m going to die in a week!"_ he snaps.

Yinsen meets his glare head on, face and voice calm. _"Then this is a very important week for you."_

There's a time skip, Tony is giving the guards a list of what he needs. At first the list seems logical. Explosives. Mortars. Welding gear. Smelting cups. Erik growls.

"Is he actually going to build it for them?" he demands incredulously.

Tony continues, and the list changes. Toothbrushes. Five pounds of tea. A washing machine. The Leader of the insurgents speaks in Arabic, sounding incredulous and angry. The scene changes, with Tony working.

"Wait, did he really get the washing machine?" Hank asks, shocked. Erik shrugs to himself. Movie logic was weird.

Tony and Yinsen start making something, melting metal and pouring it into a mold.

"Is he making the bomb?" Raven demands, sitting straight up. "What the hell?"

"Language!" Charles exclaims, but Raven is on a roll.

"He's betraying his country, his own people, and he's going to die anyways. Wouldn't he want to at least die with dignity?!" Erik looks over.

"It's a movie," he said slowly. "Why are you getting so upset over it?"

"Because the characters are bad!" Raven snaps, throwing a hand at the screen.

On screen, Yinsen inspects Tony's finished creation.

_"That doesn’t look like a Jericho missile._" He says, grabbing Raven's attention.

_"That’s because it’s a miniature ARK reactor. It should suspend the shrapnel in my chest and keep it from entering my heart."_ Tony explains, and Erik raises an eyebrow at Mystique. She catches the look, frowning.

"Yeah, well, he's still going to build to missile, so that he can live longer before they shoot him," she argues. Erik lets it lie, but Raven finds offense in his silence. "He's going to!" Erik throws his hands up in exasperated defense and says nothing more.

_"That could run your heart for fifty lifetimes,"_ Yinsen says with awe.

_"Or something very big for fifteen minutes,"_ Tony says, and the two men's eyes meet. There's a pause of silence. And then time skips, so Tony, reared and filthy, cutting metal with a blow torch while the arc reactor shines brightly in his chest.

"Wait a second, wait-" Scott protests. "What did that silence mean?"

"He's going to do something stupid, and not build a missile," Peter crows, and leans over to punch Raven's shoulder. She punches him back, annoyed, and he yelps. Erik stays silent, mentally fighting between a snort of amusement of Peter getting what he deserved but also annoyed at Raven for punching his son. Erik is saved from his momentary mental indecision by the loud noises from the screen.

The insurgents and the guards enter the cave and the leader barks commands in arabic. He walks throughout the cave, examining what they are working on. There is nothing big Tony has been working on yet, and so they eye his schematics for the missile. Then the man speaks, in English for once.

_"The bow and arrow was once the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. Today, whoever has the latest_

_Stark weapons rules these lands. Soon it will be my turn.." _The man barks at Yinsen, in some language.

"He's not speaking Arabic anymore," Storm says, catching Peter by surprise.

"You speak Arabic?" Storm gives him a flat look.

"Where did you think I lived before Apocalypse found me?"

"How would I know?" Peter protests.

Yinsen is forced to his knees by the guards. Using tongs, the leader lifts a hot coal from the furnace and approaches Yinsen.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Peter barks, jabbing Erik in the side again. "What's happening?"

The guards force Yinsen's mouth open. The coal is heading for Yinsen’s mouth. He struggles and says something in a panicked voice, and then the leader drops the coals and the insurgents leave quickly and quietly. 

"What?" Scott says after a moment of silence. "What was that about?" Erik reminds himself to breathe calmly. 

The scene changes. Yinsen is hunched over schematics with Tony, and they murmur in low voices. Tony wipes his face, pulls on a pair of gloves as he goes to the furnace. He takes a white-hot piece of metal from the forge and starts pounding on it. Yinsen, soldering a complex circuit, looks up. He is struck by the image of Tony, strong and resolute, hammering away. Tony, sweating, holds up the metal he’s been working on. A crude iron mask stares back. He tosses the mask down. It lies there smoking and pulsing with heat.

"There's no way he's the villain now," Kurt whispers, and Erik finds himself agreeing with the blue mutant.

The scene changes. Rhodey is shipping out on a line of soldiers. A general approaches and pulls him aside.

_"What do you think you’re doing, Rhodes?"_ he barks.

"Is his name Rhodes or Rhodey?" Jean questions. "Have I been hearing it wrong this whole time?"

"Rhodey's probably a nickname," Scott is quick to supply.

_"Going back there, Sir."_ Rhodey replies, voice respectful but resolute. Short of a direct order, nothing will mkay him stand down.

_"Any one of these guys would kill for your career. Are you telling me you’re willing to sacrifice that to fly a bunch of snake-eaters on a desert patrol half way around the world?"_ The general asks, eyeing the people who pass by.

_"I am, Sir._" Rhodey replies, stubborn.

_"Then I have one thing to say to you: Godspeed."_ The general replies, and salutes Rhodey, who salutes back. Rhodey turns and heads up the ramp into the loading bay.

"You would do that for me, wouldn't you?" Erik teases Charles, who stares back at him from the other end of the couch.

"Of course!" Charles looks offended Erik even suggested he wouldn't.

"More proof you're Rhodey," Erik declares, smug.

The scene changes back to the cave. A work-light is on, revealing Tony and Yinsen by the workbench. Tony’s leg is surrounded by a metallic contraption. Yinsen watches intently as Tony plugs a wire into his RT ‘heart'. As Tony moves his leg, the contraption on the table springs to life, responding to his actions. Tony’s chest-device, which dims with the power loss. The two men’s eyes drift up and hold. Triumph.

"What are they doing?" Kurt asks, confused. Hank stares at the contraption carefully.

"I think they're making a robot," He said, eyebrows furrowing, before his words catch up with them.

"He's building a robot so he can fight the insurgents and escape!" Kurt yells in excitement, tail lashing happily. Peter twitches as the tail smacks him.

_"Do you have a family?"_ Tony asks on screen, and Yinsen nods.

Erik stares at Yinsen. "He has to escape. He's going to escape. He has to see his family again." he said, leaving no room for argument. Charles mentally brushed across Erik's consciousness like a smooth carrels. He looked away from the screen to see this eyes, and they stared at each other in the dark room.

"What's that attached to the cell door?" Kurt asks, and Erik realizes he wasn't watching the film. He pulls his eyes back to the screen reluctantly.

The insurgents are opening the door to Tony and Yinsen's cell and the door explodes. A loading screen is shown, as Tony straps himself to some metal contraption in from of it, Yinsen hovering over him, helping. Yinsen eyes the laptop, the bars creeping ever so slowly. He turns, listening to the shouting men outside growing louder.

_"Get to your cover. Remember the checkpoints, make sure each one is clear before you follow me out."_ Tony says, voice commanding and yet pleading as Yinsen eyes the door and steps towards it. A decision, then Yinsen runs out. Tony roars Yinsen's name, but the older man does not pause except for when he grabs a weapon from an insurgents dead body. He fires into the air, running down the tunnel.

"He's going to get killed, isn't he?" Peter whispers, angling his body to press into Erik's side. He glances down at his son, and sees his anxious face and the way the light from the screen reflects off his pale hair. He shifts his arm to wrap around Peter's shoulders comfortingly.

"We'll just have to see," he murmurs quietly.

On screen, the loading bars finish, and the lights in the cave dim. A strange metal contraption springs out and attacks the insurgents. It's a metal suit, too large and too bulky.

"I would have no trouble fighting this man," Erik scoffs. "Thank god these superheroes don't exist."

Kurt lets out a loud cry as Tony discovers Yinsen bleeding out on the ground.

_"We could’ve made it. Both of us."_ Tony says, pleading against the inevitable, gripping the mans shoulders. _"You could’ve seen your family again."_

_"I am going to see them again."_ Yinsen argues softly, voice still calm. _"They’re waiting for me."_ Yinsen grins, then sags into himself, dead.

Erik stares blankly at the screen, uncomprehending. Yinsen's family is dead. Yinsen willingly died.

"Oh," Erik breathes softly, and grips Peter a little tighter.

Tony continues to fight the insurgents, blowing everything up. Erik spends his time listening to the sounds of his son's breathing, reminding himself how lucky he is to have this child. Besides, when you're an international mutant terrorist, action movies are a little... dull.

Tony escapes and wanders around the desert until he is found by Rhodey. The pair reunite, Tony clearly relieved, and Rhodey brings him back home, where Pepper is waiting at the airport. they snark at each other fondly, and then Tony enters the car.

"To the hospital," Pepper orders the chauffeur, but Tony shakes his head.

_"I’ve been in captivity for three months. There’s only two things I want to do. I want to eat a cheeseburger. And I want to hold a press conference." _ Pepper looks at him, stunned, and Peter cackles as the scene changes to Tony stepping out of the car with a cheeseburger, headed to a press conference.

"Burger King!" he wheezes, and Erik raises an eyebrow at Charles.

"Should I be concerned?" he mouthed, and Charles' lips twitch with amusement.

Tony enters, struggling his way to the podium, followed by Obadiah. He gazes out over the reporters. Suddenly he seems vulnerable, scattered. _"You ask me what happened over there. I had my eyes opened, that’s what happened. I saw my weapons, with my name on them, in the hands of thugs. I thought we were doing good here...I can’t say that anymore. The system is broken, there’s no accountability whatsoever. Right now, as of this second, we are freezing the sale of all Stark weaponry worldwide."_ Now the room is in chaos. Obadiah stands in front of the reporters, spluttering and trying to regain control. but it's too late.

Tony steps down, exhilarated. He works his way through the swarming reporters, approaching Rhodey and Pepper, who have stunned looks on their faces. The scene switches to Tony, back in his lab in his Malibu mansion.

_"Hello, Mr. Stark."_ a robotic voice speaks over Tony's head. Tony greets it. _"What can I do for you?"_

_"I need to build a better heart." _Tony replies, as he gets to work.

"I almost forgot about the thing in his chest," Scott says, and Jean raises an eyebrow in disbelief. Hank opens his mouth like he wants to scold Scott, before he visibly reminds himself that it's just a movie and leans against the back of the sofa again. 

The movie continues, showing Pepper entering the lab as Tony sits shirtless in a chair, arc reactor open for display.

_"Show me your hands."_ Tony says without any preamble, and she does.

Jean leans forward, eyes narrowing.

_"Perfect, they’re small. I need you to help me."_ Tony continues, pointing at his chest. _"That’s the thing that was keeping me alive. It is now an antique. This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future."_ He points at a shinier arc reactor, and Jean makes a sound of disgust.

"He's going to make her switch them," she shudders. "I can't watch that." She buries her face in Scott's shirt. The teen smirks softly and wraps an arm around her.

A smirk that disappears when Pepper accidentally gives Tony a heart attack.

"If you have an arc reactor in your chest and need help switching it, I'm going to leave you to die," Jean informs Scott. Peter cackles with glee, and Scott unravels himself from Jean's grip to launch himself at the silver mutant.

Erik sighs as pandemonium occurs, with all the teenage mutants yelping as the others sit or step on them.

When they finally settle down, Storm makes a coo of surprise at the screen.

Tony is working on a metal gauntlet as pepper leaves a box on his worktable. He opens it to find the old arc reactor in a glass box. The words 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart" are inscribed on it.

"How is that romantic?" Kurt asks in confusion, but honestly, Erik isn't quite sure he understands either.


	2. Iron Man (Part 2)

"This movie is just the guy becoming the superhero," complained Scott. "When is he actually going to do superhero things?"

"It's just the first movie," Hank reasons, and Scott huffs into Jean's hair.

Tony finishes building his suit and takes it out for a test drive. The robotic voice cautions against it, but Tony doesn't listen and takes off. The shot changes to Tony tumbling around the sky, trying to control his flight. He keeps ascending; aiming for the moon. The robot speaks again. _"Power: fifteen percent. Recommend you descend and re-charge, Sir."_ But Tony isn’t listening.

"Dumbass," Raven says immediately.

Then Tony's suit runs out of power. He falls, yelling for JARVIS to reboot.

Erik pretends not to notice that Peter is clutching his shirt sleeve with white knuckles. He lets go of Erik's shirt a few moments later, when Tony's suit comes back online just before he hits the ground.

Scott cackles as Tony crashes into his expensive cars as he tries to land.

_"Perfect."_ Tony breathes. _"Let’s do some upgrades."_

"Perfect," Scott mocks.

"You've wrecked your fair share of cars, Scott," Charles frowns. "This is why Hank's the driving tutor now and not me." Peter cackles. "Don't laugh, Peter, I've noticed you don't have a drivers permit!"

Erik closes his eyes and prays that his son will never get one.

On the center screen, the Mark III prototype is being “built” by Jarvis. The final product appears: an all-gold version of the Mark III. Tony regards it.

_"Add a little hot red, would you?"_ He asks, and JARVIS complies.Tony gets distracted by the TV. A local entertainment reporter stands outside Disney Hall. He grabs a remote, turns it up.

_"...third annual benefit for the Firefighter Family Fund. But this great cause is only part of the story- Tony Stark hasn’t been seen in public since his highly controversial press conference." _Tony returns his attention to the red and gold Mark III. His robotic butler speaks up.

_"The work could take till morning to complete, Sir."_ That's all the permission Tony needs. He disappears to the Disney Concert Hall. The scene switches to Tony, decked out, exiting his Audi R8. He strides up to a shocked Obadiah, who automatically puts his arm around him and poses for photos.

_"What are you doing here?"_ He whispers in Tony's ear.

_"It’s time to start showing my face again."_ Tony replies calmly as he heads inside. The inside of the hall is filled with classy band music and polite dancing. Tony catches sight of Pepper Potts and beelines for her. Like Obadiah, she is surprised to see him. Tony takes her hand and whisks her onto the dance floor. Tony and Pepper dance, looking good together. Natural.

"Now I could see how this is romantic," Hank says, glancing at Raven, who returns his look with amusement. Erik wrinkles his nose but its Charles who ruins the moment by sticking out his tongue at Raven.

Tony steps away from the dancing to take two drinks from the Bartender, and turns to find himself face-to-face with the reporter, Christine. The one-night stand he can’t escape.

"Her again?" Storm complains, and Erik tenses, ready to fling his hand in front of Peter's face again. 

Christine thrusts a dossier of photos out to him. _"Is this what you call accountability?"_ She demands.

He looks at the photos, going stone-faced. Its photos of Stark weapons, held by terrorists, as civilians are being executed. It's not a sex scene, but Erik considers covering Peter's eyes anyways.

_"I didn’t approve this shipment._" Tony states, shocked. Then he gets a weird look on his face and darts off. The scene switches to him arguing with Obadiah while smiling with gritted teeth as people takes photos of the pair.

"Wait, what?" Jean asks, sitting up slightly and finally showing some interest. "Obadiah is selling the weapons to terrorists?"

"Makes sense," Erik glances at Charles. "Weapons manufacturer, just wants money, I was close when I said Tony was the villain." Charles frowns at him. "What? I was right!"

_"Tony don’t be so naive-"_ Obadiah protests on the screen, but Tony interrupts him.

_"Naive? I was naive before, when I was growing up and they told me don’t ever cross this line, this is how we do business. In the meantime we’re double-dealing under the table. We don’t even deserve to represent the United States!"_ He begins to stalk off. _"This is going to stop."_

"Everyone's naive," Erik grumbles quietly, and Storm nods. Peter shushes them, his son too entranced by the film.

"How are you going to do that?" Kurt asks the screen, which switches to Tony trying on a metal gauntlet. He eyes the TV on the TV, and aims his repulser and fires at it.

"Oh." Kurt says, and Peter snickers into Erik ear.

"Oh." Peter repeats, amused.

"Oh," Storm grins.

The scene switches to Tony, in full armor, looking amazing, blowing up a terrorist base. He flies away, smoke behind him.

"Oh," cackles Peter, and Erik shakes his head in mock disapproval.

The scene switches again, before anyone can say anything else. Rhodey enters a room filled with screens taking in the SAT-IMAGES of Iron Man’s assault on Gulmira, where the terrorists were. A major approaches Rhodey.

_"So what do we have here, Rhodes?"_ He demands, and Rhodey thinks for a moment before picking up his phone.

The scene switches to Tony HUD on his suit, receiving a call from Rhodey. He hesitates, then answers the call.

_"Tony, it’s Rhodey."_ Rhodey states unnecessarily. _"What do you know about un-manned combat robotics, with air-ground capabilities?"_

_"Never heard of anything like that. Why?_" Tony asks, still flying.

_"Because I think I’m staring at one right now, and it’s about get blown to kingdom come."_ Rhodey replies, staring at some screen at the base. Tony pauses while flying.

_"Uhh... kingdom come?"_

Scott wheezes in amusement, but Kurt shoots the screen a worried look, and Peter has his white-knucled grip on Erik's sleeve again.

_"Gotta go!"_ Tony barks while ending the call. Behind him are two military planes, expertly chasing his tail. Tony tries some evasive maneuvers, but the pursuing jets follow. Rhodey watches the awe-inspiring chase on a screen, face full of confusion. One of the planes sends a missile at Tony, who shoots at the missile to make it explode.

Frantically, Tony calls Rhodey.

_"Rhodey, it's me._"

Scott chuckles, growing in volume.

_"I know it's you._" Rhodey replies, annoyed, and Scott cackles louder. Erik hums with amusement.

_"No, the thing you're shooting at, it's me."_ Frantically, Rhodey sends the jets away. He huffs into the phone.

_"How are we going to explain this to the press?" _he complains.

_"I don't know, military training exercise, that's what you guys normally say, right?"_ Erik raises an eyebrow at that response, mentally deciding to look into every military training exercise he can. Charles huffs, reading his thoughts, but says nothing.

Erik ponders how to get his hands on military training exercises so deeply that it's his son jabbing him in the gut with his pointy little elbows that bring him back to reality.

Obadiah seems to be building some big, clunky iron man suit. Erik grimaces. Even in the movie world, villains were big money businessmen. He reminded himself to be thankful that no super-powered person he met so far was like Obadiah, at least not without being brainwashed first.

The scene switches to Pepper sneaking around Stark Industries, making her way to an office, glancing around furtively.

"What's she doing?" Erik asks, bemused.

"Breaking into Obadiah's office," Peter replies like that solves everything.

"No, why is she so obviously sneaking around? She works for Tony Stark. She practically owns this building. Why is she sneaking around? No one is going to find it strange she's in an office," Erik waves a hand at the TV screen in annoyance. "Even if she wasn't Tony Starks employee, if you sneak around instead of acting casual, people are more likely to notice you!" He catches Hank staring at him as if he found a cure for cancer or something. "What?" he snaps. "This is basic stealth."

"He's right," Raven adds in a bored tone. Erik turns back to the screen as watches Pepper continue to sneak around and take files, but the scene changes to Tony in his lab.

_"You have a visitor, Sir. Obadiah Stane is here."_ Tony's electronic butler states, and Kurt makes a dramatic gasping noise.

"Remind me to never watch a movie with you guys again," Jean groans. "You all think so loud."

Obadiah holds a pizza as a peace offering, but Tony doesn't move an inch.

"Good," Raven declares with vicious glee.

Obadiah puts the pizza down, crosses to Tony and hands him a letter. Tony looks at the letter, surprised.

_"Your resignation."_ Tony states in surprise.

Erik sucks in a surprised breath, and Charles glances at him victoriously.

"The bad guys turning himself in, Erik," Charles adds unnecessarily.

"Since when does that happen?" Storm complains. "Unrealistic!" Charles gives her an injured-puppy look, but Raven cackles and high-fives her and Storm is somehow immune to the puppy-look because her hero high-fived her and laughed. Erik wished he was immune.

_"You were right. It’s not my company, not my name on the building." _Obadiah continues on screen, as if to punctuate Charles' words.

Tony's phone buzzes. It's Pepper.

_"I should take that." _Tony says, but Obadiah shakes his head.

_"Tony. Please. I’ll be out of here in a minute."_

Tony finally nods, pushes a button, sending the call to voice mail. _"We have too much history to part on bad terms. I’d like your blessing."_ Obadiah continues.

And then tasers Tony.

Kurt lets out a loud gasp, and Peter twitches in his seat sharply. Erik quietly grunts as his son's elbows wind up digging into his side again, and mentally wished he had a pillow he could use as a wall. Scott sits up straight, partially dislodging Jean as he points at the screen. Teenagers. Erik rolls his eyes. Everything they do is necessary.

"He took the ark reactor!" Scott howled, and Kurt clings to both the people sitting next to him.

_"The sad thing is...we’re both the good guys."_ Obadiah says as he stands up, ark reactor in hand.

Erik and Storm scoff out loud. Much to Erik's surprise, Jean huffs as well.

As Erik watches Tony crawl across the ground, trying to reach his old ark reactor, he becomes aware of the fact that Peter is gripping him tighter and tighter by the arm. He glances over and sees genuine worry on his son's face.

Erik glances away, feeling awkward, before glancing back again. He blinks. He frowns. He starts to open his mouth, closes it. He settles on trying to pat Peter's head, but when his arm starts to move, Peter goes from gripping his sleeve to gripping his entire arm, rendering it immobile. The speedster doesn't even look away from the screen.

Erik gives up.

Peter continues to grip his arm the entire length of the movie, as Obadiah powers up his suit, and Tony, his.

Kurt makes a loud squeaking noise when Tony attacks Obadiah and the pair fight all over the city, loud enough to draw Raven's attention away from Hank and/or the screen.

Pepper calls Tony in the midst of the destruction._ "The reactor’s been hit--How the hell do I shut it down?"_

Tony gives her instructions, but Erik's attention has now been drawn to all the destruction caused.

"We don't cause that much destruction, do we?" he asks Charles, and the other man doesn't meet his eyes. Erik amends his statement. "Everyone other than me."

Charles still won't meet his eyes or answer, much to his surprise. Erik resolves to never talk about it again. He doesn't really want to know.

Erik glances back as Scott chuckles. Tony has led Obadiah so far up that his suit has iced over, and the pair fall down back to the ground. When they reach the ground, Tony guides Pepper through overloading the reactor and transforming it into an EMP.

"Hey Hank, would that even work?" Jean asks, and Hank makes some unidentified grumbling noises but doesn't speak up or elaborate.

On screen, the EMP goes off and Obadiah disappears through the hole in the roof, leaving Tony behind, dazed and tired on the roof of the building.

"He killed his villain!" Scott blurted out in the silence. "Why don't we ever do that?"

"Our villains change sides, asshole!" Peter barks back, and Erik wonders if they're talking about him or Raven or someone else entirely.

"They're talking about different people," Charles sighs tiredly, then, directed at the boys: "Do you know the amount of paperwork involved in killing someone?" Raven snorts, but Charles levels her with a glare.

"Wait, seriously?" Raven's mouth drops open. "What kind of paperwork?"

"Why don't you fill it out and you'll see?" Charles snaps back. Erik stifles his hum of amusement.

He glances at the television to see Tony in the middle of a press conference, trying to quiet a swarm of reporters.

_"I’ve seen the papers. I’ve heard the reports. That’s why I want to put an end to all this wild speculation. The truth is,"_ Tony pauses and looks at Pepper and Rhodey. "_I am Iron man."_

The crowd erupts into noise.

"Didn't Pepper just tell him not to do that?" Hank demands incredulously. "What about his secret identity?"

"Some of us don't need a secret identity, Hank." Erik mocks, and Hank stares at him.

"You're a terrorist! Why are you the only one without a secret identity?!"

"We don't have one either, Hank, remember? CIA?" Charles butts in, and Hank turns to the other man in dismay.

"You didn't wipe that from their records?!"

"We need the publicity!"

Peter snickers directly in Erik's ear as the argument continues, and Erik completely forgets the movie credits are still running until Scott shouts out loud.

"I thought the movie was over?" Erik turns his head to see Rhodey on screen, staring at a grey, small, sleek version of the iron man suit being designed.

"Of course he would drag his best friend into this," Jean says, resigned, as the film finally ends.

Erik uses his powers to shut the movie off immediately.

"So what did you all think?" Peter demands instantly, his eyes practically glowing in a way that promises Erik that he will hear the name "Tony Stark" many times for the next few months, or however long it will take for his so's obsession to end.

"Amazing!" Kurt cheers.

Jean shrugs silently, separating herself from the crowded couch.

Scott shrugs as well, adding, "It was cool."

"I agree, I wouldn't mind watching the others," Storm smiles, and Erik mentally despairs at the thought of the other movies.

"Not a mutant," Raven says with obvious disappointment, but Hank looks intrigued.

"I wonder..." he murmurs quietly, and Erik mentally prepares himself to see a flying suit of armor around the mansion.

"Don't you dare," Charles almost cries. "Hank, you already have powers!"

Everyone distracted, Erik takes his chance. He silently holds out his hand, summons all the disks, and walks away, intending to have a good three days before Peter finds it and drags it out again.

Alright. Maybe two days.

"It was awesome!" he hears Peter shout from the other room.

Erik closes his eyes and prays for at least one day of blessed silence.


	3. Iron Man 2 (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry, its short, my apologies, i will work on it i promise!

Erik really thought that would be the end of it, but no, oh no. Peter didn't even last a day, he just had to go and find them. At least he pulled out a second one. It wasn't even a different superhero, no, it had to be Iron Man 2.

"We're going by order of release," Peter declared, and Erik stared at him blankly.

"How many are there?" Raven and Storm said at the same time and glanced at each other. Raven sounded annoyed, but Storm sounded in awe.

The movie started with newspapers and magazines, with a voiceover from the speech at the end of the previous movie. As Tony talks, a TV goes into view. It's Tony standing at the podium. _"The truth is… I am Iron Man."_  
****

Then two men started speaking in Russian, looking at the Iron Man speech.

"Who's that guy?" Scott said immediately, and Jean shushed him but Peter dramatically rolled his eyes in Scott's direction anyway.

"More importantly, what are they saying?" 

"I'm sorry, all I can give to you is my knowledge," Erik translated quietly, and Peter turned his head.

"You know Russian?"

"So does Raven." He gestured to where Raven was quietly translating for Hank, Storm unabashedly eavesdropping.

The credits roll on-screen and Scott groans loudly. 

"How old is this film?" he cried as the name Robert Downey Jr. flies across the screen.

Peter shrugged, and then Iron Man flew across the screen, the scene melting into a dark night as he lands on a stage, fireworks and dancing girls everywhere.

"I thought he was egotistical anymore!" Storm frowns, and Erik huffs as the crowd onscreen chants Tony's name.

_"Please, it's not about me,"_ Tony continues. _"It's about legacy."_

"I don't understand the difference," Kurt says, confused, and Erik grimaces.

"There's not," he says, at the same time that Jean says, "There is one, Kurt, don't worry about it." The pair glared at each other.

"Later," Charles mouths wordlessly, eyes begging, and Erik breaks the staring contest between him and the red-haired teen.

Tony goes off-stage while a video plays on the screen, and-

"What's he doing?" Scott asks, confused.

"Blood toxicity test?" Hank says, equally confused. "19% isn't good."

"What's happened to him?!" Peter yelps and grabs Erik's arm. Erik should really reprimand him for being so attached to a fictional character, but...

Well. Erik doesn't want him to let go yet.

Tony then makes his way through a crowd, heading to his car where a woman is waiting for him.

Erik tenses, prepared to cover Peter's eyes again, but instead:

The lady is just there to give Tony a court marshal.

_"You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9 am,"_ she says, and the couch erupts into shouting. Raven throws hands at the screen, whacking Hank's glasses off his face.

"What?" Scott protests. "What did he do?" Peter twitches, accidentally kicking Jean slightly. She shifts away from his supersonic feet.

On the screen, the scenes shift to a court. Erik leans forward, interested.

_"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?"_ A man demands angrily at Tony, who replies snarkily.

"Couldn't he be held in contempt for being so sassy?" Kurt asks and everyone shrugs.

"I don't know how that works," Hank says, and Raven turns to tease him.

"I thought you knew everything!" She gasps dramatically. Hank shoots her a dirty look, but he can't hold it for long. Erik huffs with laughter and it breaks the moment. 

Raven chucks a pillow at him and hits Peter instead, and the movie continues to play behind them as they throw pillows.

The court scene is over by the time Charles loses his patience over not being able to hear the movie.

Erik leans over to whisper in Peter's ear.

"Looks like you've gained a fan for your DVDs," he says, and laughs when his son and Charles shoot him looks. Peter looks disgusted at the fact he said 'DVDs' and Charles looks annoyed and betrayed.

_**"**I’ve successfully privatized world peace!"_ Tony declares on-screen as reporters shout and take photos.

"So he kept the suit?" Kurt asks cluelessly, and Scott smacks him with a pillow.

"Duh!"


	4. Iron Man 2 (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k ive realized that i can update more often if i make the chapters shorter

Erik closes his eyes and mentally counts to five because here Tony Stark was, privatizing world peace in a way that would not work for their world, and Peter was gazing at the movie screen like _Iron Man_ had put all the stars in the sky, and Erik didn't want to admit it, but he was a little jealous.

_"Welcome home, sir. how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your clothing on, sir."_ Tony's AI (What's His Name, JARVIS? Erik tried to recall) greeted Tony as he entered his mansion in Malibu, California. Tony doesn't reply, only drinking the green drink that's supposed to counteract the blood toxicity.

"Not realistic," Hank mutters, and Erik resigns himself to the fact that the only person he can get away complaining about the movie to was Blue and Furry over there, because all the kids were spell-bound by the fake superhero who wasn't even a mutant.

_"It appears that the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition."_ The AI continues, and Kurt makes a dramatic wail of "oh no!"

Peter, thankfully, does not join in on the theatrics.

Tony puts the arc reactor out of his chest and places in a new one, which looks noticeably less corrupted. Erik winces, partially because Tony seems to be headed to a slow and painful death, and partially because now Peter's making the dramatic cry directly into Erik's ear. He thanked the gods too soon, it seemed.

Raven starts complaining when Pepper enters the room and Tony mutes his AI.

"Is he really dying and not telling anyone?!" she exclaims. "At least none of you self-sacrificing idiots do that."

"To be fair, they tried, but Hank caught them in the act," Jean states blandly, and Raven rounds on the kids.

"Who?!" Scott and Peter immediately point at each other while Storm closes her eyes and sighs. Erik pointedly tunes out of the conversation because, and he cannot stress this enough, he does not want to hear about any of Peter's near-death experiences that Erik can not do a single thing about. He tries to resign himself to the fact that his kid is unstoppable. He digs his fingers into his son's arms a little, not enough to hurt but enough to clearly get the message across. _We Will Be Talking About This Later._

Pepper yells at Tony onscreen some more until Tony places her in charge of the company.

_**"**You run the company,"_ Tony decides, and Pepper scoffs.

_**"**Yeah, I’m trying to run the company." _

_**"**Pepper, I need you to run the company,"_ Tony repeats, and Erik belatedly catches onto what Tony is trying to say. He sits up.

"What?"

"What?" Scott repeats cluelessly, and maybe Erik isn't belated because no one else has figured it out yet. He allows himself one iota of smugness.

_**"**I am trying to do it." _Pepper says, frustration evident on both of their faces, and Raven catches on.

"Ooh, nice. Girls rule the world." She nods approvingly.

_**"**Pepper, you’re not listening to me!"_ Tony cries, and Jean whispers into Scott's ear. Scott's eyes widen.

"But why?" he demands.

"Because he's a self-sacrificing idiot. We covered this," Storm replies, and Erik realizes the only two left in the room who don't realize are Kurt and Peter.

_**"**No, you are not listening to me,"_ Pepper yells back, and Erik cringes at the tangible anger on her face.

_**"**I’m trying to make you CEO."_ Tony whines, and Peter and Kurt make quiet noises of surprise.

Pepper is as stunned as Erik's son, and Tony pushes forward. "I hereby irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries effective immediately. Yeah, done deal. Okay?"

Hank squeaks. "Not okay! Where's the paperwork?"

_"I’ve actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not,"_ Tony continues. _"Doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak, trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be."_ Erik winces. Right. Tony's still dying. Peter latches onto his arm as he remembers as well.

_"And then I realized it’s you. It’s always been you."_ Tony says softly, and Raven makes a quiet cooing noise that Erik chooses to ignore in fear of his life.

Others, such as Charles, do no fear for their lives.

"I don't think I've ever heard you make that kind of noise in your entire life," he remarks casually, and Raven snarls.

"Don't think your wheelchair protects you from me," she growls, and Scott nods knowingly.

"I broke my leg once and Alex still poured water on my face in the middle of the night as a prank," he agrees. Erik doesn't know what siblings are life but as he watches the pair nod, he finds himself thankful.

He couldn't imagine what he'd do if Peter had a sister.

The scene changes to Tony boxing with his bodyguard, Happy, as Pepper enters the room with a notary, holding out the paperwork Hank was so hooked upon.

_"I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company,"_ Pepper says as Tony steps out of the ring and greets the notary.

"She's pretty," Kurt says. "She has hair like Jean and Raven."

Raven looks startled before switching into her blue form. Again, Erik does have a healthy amount of fear in his life. He is not going to ask why Raven wasn't in her natural form before or why she's switching on Kurt's whim.

_"What’s your name lady?"_ Tony asks, and the notary introduces herself as Natalie Rushman.

"Why do we need to know her name? Is she going to be important?" Scott complains.

"Anyone who gets introduced will probably be referenced later," Storm counters.

"What about that weapon guy? H-uh, gosh, his name started with an H, H-" Kurt stammers, and Scott cuts him off.

"If you can't remember his name it's not important, dude, don't worry about it."

Jean changes the topic deftly before Storm can chip her two cents in again. "R.I.P. new character,"

Erik glances at the screen to see Tony signing the paperwork while inviting Natalie Rushman into the fighting ring.

"Great." he says, voice flat. "Why."

And then Natalie proceeds to take down Happy with ease.

"Girl power!" Raven whoops while Scott freezes in shock.

"So she _is_ important later," Storm says smugly.

On-screen, Tony immediately turns to Pepper. _"I need a new assistant."_

_"No."_

Erik doesn't bother fighting back the bark of laughter that escapes. He notices Peter staring at him incredulously out of the corner of his eye, and feels a little weird. Sad, maybe? Guilty? Does he really not show that much happiness in front of his son?

Thankfully, the movie breaks him free of his inner conflict.

_**"**I need your impression,"_ Natalie states calmly, like she didn't just take down a man.

_**"**You have a quiet reserve,"_ Tony flounders. _"I don’t know, you have an old soul?"_

Natalie doesn't even blink. _"I meant your fingerprint."_

Peter snickers directly in his ear.

The scene shifts to Europe, where Tony, Happy, Natalie, and Pepper are mingling with other rich people for some car race. Erik does not know or care about the people or the cars. Hank makes a weird noise as someone introduces himself as 'Elon Musk'.

"What's he doing there? Oh my god, that's actually him, they got Elon Musk a cameo in the movie," the blue nerd babbles, completely losing his mind, and Erik rolls his eyes.

"Hey!" Scott points at the screen. "It's the guy!"

Erik recognizes the weapons guy from the court scene. He re-introduces himself as Justin Hammer.

"They've shown this guy twice" Raven notes. "Is he important somehow?"

Justin tries to talk to Tony, who quickly escapes.

"Mood," Erik says. "This is why all PR is handled by Charles."

"It doesn't have to be," Charles growls, making the stink-eye at him. Erik responds by dramatically gesturing at himself. 

"You want Magneto, Master of Magnitism, JFK's murderer, to talk to people," Erik deadpans, and Charles huffs in annoyance.

"You killed JFK?" Peter asks, and Erik freezes.

"Why don't we watch the movie," he says quickly, and Raven snickers into Hank's shoulder.

"Hold on," Peter protests, "You killed JFK? I knew you killed a president, but-"

"Look!" Erik says, forcibly turning Peter face towards the screen. "Your Iron man guy is..." he frowns. "Stealing a race car?"

Peter frowns at him but obligingly turns his head. the message is clear: We're talking about this later.

Tony is speaking to a reporter as he steps into the car. _"Well, what’s the use of having and owning a race car if you don’t drive it?"_

"So he's not stealing it," Erik says slowly.

Meanwhile, Pepper notices the television and calls for Natalie. The pair dart off, looking for Happy.

"That's right, get 'em, girls!" Raven barks.

Onscreen, Tony speeds around in the car, which is intercepted by the Russian man from earlier, wearing a weird Iron-Man-esque suit, but with more electricity.

Erik whistles. "I could take that out like this," he comments while lazily flicking his hand for emphasis. Peter elbows him playfully, but also with a tad more force that usual. Erik ignores it.

While the Russian man attacks Tony, Happy and Pepper get into a normal car and head towards Tony, with a briefcase. Happy runs over the guy with the car. 

Raven cackles maniacally.

Pepper rolls down the window to scream at Tony.

_"Are you out of your mind?!" _She screeches hysterically.

"I was attacked!" Tony howls back, and Scott snickers.

"You wouldn't be laughing if that were you," Jean says mildly, and Scott's laugher immediately bubbles away.

"Jean is Pepper," Kurt agrees. "Raven is Natalie. I don't know if Scott is cool enough to be Tony."

The room is silent.

"Did you just roast Scott?" Peter whispers in awe. He leans over Jean and Scott to high-five Kurt. "Yeah, buddy!"

Raven cackles louder.

Erik buries his head in his hands as Peter whispers about how proud of Kurt he is.

"His first roast," he mimes wiping a tear away. Erik closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Erik closes his eyes and mentally counts to five because here Tony Stark was, privatizing world peace in a way that would not work for their world, and Peter was gazing at the movie screen like Iron Man had put all the stars in the sky, and Erik didn't want to admit it, but he was a little jealous."
> 
> sorry but tony stark in fact did put the stars in the sky sorry to break it to you metal man
> 
> also the "its always been you" always reminds me of the "When I drift off I will dream about you, it’s always you." scene from endgame :(


	5. Iron Man 2 (Part 3)

Thankfully, Peter and Kurt, the double clown act of the Xavier Mansion, the bane of Erik's life, ends after Happy runs over the Russian guy again. Raven keeps cackling, and Erik snidely wonders if she's auditioning for the Wicked Witch from the Wizard Of Oz or if she just enjoys comedic violence that much.

Charles snorts loudly from across the room.

Tony crows,_ "Again! Hit him again!" _when Erik starts to lift his head up. He lets it flop down again at those words.

Thankfully, Tony chooses instead to step out of the car and put on the Iron Man suit, which was the briefcase that Happy was carrying.

"How does that work?" Hank demands.

Tony makes quick work of the Russian man, who gets dragged away by the police. Then the scene switches to Tony and Pepper on a plane, presumably going back to New York. Tony attempts to make a meal for Pepper, who raises an eyebrow disbelieving. She leans forward.

_"Tony, what are you not telling me?"_ she asks, and everyone remembers that Tony is still dying.

_"I don’t want to go home. At all,"_ Tony says instead. _"Let’s cancel my birthday party and… We’re in Europe. Let’s go to Venice, Cipriani. Remember?"_ Pepper shakes her head disapprovingly, and Raven groans.

"Just go with him!"

"You wouldn't go with him if you didn't know he was dying," Hank counters, and Raven shrugs. 

"True, but so what? I can yell at the screen."

"What's the point at yelling at the screen? The characters can't hear you." Kurt asks, and Hank and Raven bicker. "Right?"

"I'm allowed to exercise my emotions!" Raven shouts at Hank.

Kurt turns to Storm. 

"Right, Storm? Right?"

"I can't hear the movie," Scott complains, and Jean waves her hands lazily. The noise doesn't go away, but Scott looks much happier, so Erik can only assume that she's done something.

"Right?! Storm?!"

"Well maybe shouting at the screen ruins the mood for others!" Charles enters Raven and Hank's argument, and the pair both turn on him.

"This is between me and Raven," Hank snaps, and Raven nods.

"Hey," Peter complains to Jean. "Why can't you do that to me too?" He wiggles his toes at her, and Jean wrinkles her nose.

"You're gross," she says in response.

"Storm?!"

Erik sighs in despair and covers his ears. It does very little to lower the volume of Raven's annoyingly loud voice.

"Jeeeeaaaannn," Peter whines, drawing her name out, and Jean frowns at him.

"How is it an argument between you and Hank if you're shouting at the screen in front of everyone! You're not the only two watching the movie!" Charles starts to get worked up.

_**This is literally the worse day in my life,**_ Erik thinks to himself. The movie drones on in the background, but no one's paying attention other than Scott. Something blows up on the screen, probably plot-important, but no one bothers to look.

"Get your feet off me!"

"Mind your own business, Charles!"

"Oh my god, Kurt, what do you want?!"

"Jeeeeeaaaannn!"

"They people can't hear us, right?!"

"I can't mind my own business if you're shouting!"

Erik grabs his son, drags him away from Jean, calls Kurt's name- "The people can't hear you, Kurt." "Oh thank god!"- mentally tells Charles to _SHUT UP_, _ALREADY,_ and for good measure, he yanks Hank's glasses off his face.

Finally, sweet blessed silence.

Well, almost.

_"Very good, man,"_ the villain says, and the dubious businessman from earlier nods.

_"Very good, man,"_ he agrees.

_"Very good, man,"_ The villain repeats, and Erik swears to god, if they just keep saying **very good, man** back and forth, Erik's gonna lose it.

_"Hey, I want my bird,"_ The villain says instead, blessedly.

_"You want a bird? I can get you a bird."_

_"I want my bird,"_ the villain repeats, and no, no no no, Erik will kill-

_"Well, okay. Nothing's_ impossible." The businessman says, thank god. _"I could... Are we talking about..." _The man stutters in confusion. He peers at the Russian villain nervously. _"Is this a bird back in Russia?"_

Kurt chuckles in amusement. The scene changes to Tony researching the Russian man, Ivan Vanko.

Rhodey comes downstairs, warning him that the military is trying to take his suits.

"Didn't they already take care of that?" Kurt asks.

Tony goes to reply, but collapses instead. Worried, Rhodey supports him.

"Finally!" Shrieks Storm in exasperation. "Someone's going to know about Tony dying."

"See that cigar box? Its palladium." Tony wheezes, and Rhodey helps him remove the reactor. It's smoking.

"That doesn't look good at all," Scott grimaces, and Peter scooches closer against Erik's side.

_"You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and it’s unnecessary,"_ Rhodey says slowly. _"You don’t have to do this alone."_

_**"**You know, I wish I could believe that. I really do,"_ Tony replies sadly. "_But you’ve gotta trust me. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I’m doing."_

"No you don't," Peter says immediately.

The scene changes to Justin introducing Ivan to Hammer Tech Industries. The Russian villain is not impressed.

_"What you want them do?"_ he asks flatly, and Justin gets an evil smile on his face, and Erik realizes he hadn't took Justin seriously as a threat until now.

_"I want to make Iron Man look like an antique. I wanna go to that Stark Expo, I wanna take a dump in Tony Stark’s front yard."_ He cackles, and Ivan nods.

_**"**I can do that. No problem,"_ Ivan agrees.

Scott boos at the screen, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Tony Stark is getting drunk and throwing a party. There's a DJ, and scantily dressed women. Pepper and Rhodey are not impressed.

"Everyone who is knowingly dying gets drunk," Charles complains, waving a hand, and Erik frowns at him.

"How would you know?"

Charles waves a hand. "I know you, and you drink all the time."

"Not anymore!" Erik protests, and frowns. "I never knew I was dying."

"Not physically," Charles agrees. "But it's whatever."

"...What?"

_"You know, the question I get asked most often is, 'Tony, how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?'"_ Tony crows to an audience. He pauses dramatically and then sighs._ "Just like that." _

"That's disgusting!" Kurt shouts as Peter cackles.

"It's not funny!"

Erik watches Pepper try to shut down the party, feeling vaguely hopeful.

_"She’s right."_ Tony says to the audience. _"Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago. The after-party starts in 15 minutes!"_ The crowd onscreen cheers and Erik feels any hope of watching a normal, sane movie permanently die.


	6. Iron Man 2 (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you want AoU already, and I'm aware that I update slowly, so I'm thinking as a nice surprise I'll do that movie next, after I finished Iron man 2, but after that we're sticking to the proper movie order, ok?

"The smell of testosterone in the air," Raven proclaims as Rhodey suits up and ends the party.

"This is literally not even about that." Charles argues. "This is two best friends fighting..." He stops. "Oh my god, Erik. It's Cuba!"

"No." Erik says immediately. "This is nothing like Cuba."

"What happened in Cuba?" Peter demands, and Erik purposefully ignores him with no small amount of fear.

"Look!" Charles points at the screen, where Rhodey and Tony are fighting in their suits. "Two best friends fighting! Drama! Betrayal!" He pauses. "Is our life a movie?"

"Am I a joke to you?" Raven adds unhelpfully, and Erik doesn't understand, but all the teenagers cackle so Erik ignores it as well.

"You're forgetting that it was more than two people at that fight, and the injury was an a) an accident and b) not intended for you. Also, you're ignoring the fact that there was Shaw and all those boats!"

"Boats?" Peter yanks on Erik's sleeve.

"Those boats," Charles huffs, "were two nations at war!"

"War?" Kurt asks. The yanking on Erik's shirt increases in speed.

"Exactly! There is no war occurring in this fight!" Erik points at the screen, where Pepper is yelling at Natalia. He isn't paying attention, but he's assuming Pepper's blaming Natalia for allowing the party to go on.

"What?" Charles falters.

"Yeah, what?" Peter demands.

"I can't believe you guys are fighting again, you're ruining the movie experience," Scott groans.

"I thought all our Cuba problems had been solved," Raven complains.

"No," Erik corrects. "Hank still hates me."

"Because you're a terrorist who tries to kill people!" Hank argues.

"You hated me before JFK!"

"We're not ruining 'the movie experience'" Peter barks at Scott.

"Yes, you are! This is literal chaos! You're all talking at once!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Stop it!" Jean shouts, interrupting both arguments. "I can't figure out what's going on in the movie!"

"Rhodey has the suit and he's giving it to the government, so Rhodey won the fight," Hank deduces.

"It was a tie," Scott argues. "I was watching."

"Then how did Rhodey get the suit?"

"He was supposed to get Tony's suit!"

"I thought he was supposed to get any suit!"

"A suit is a suit! Does it matter?"

"Boo!" Raven shouts. "Betrayal!"

"Rhodey doesn't look very happy to be doing it," Kurt defends.

"He looks like all best friends who betrayed the other!" Charles argues.

"I did not look like that,' Erik says immediately. Charles looks upset.

"You weren't sad?"

"I mean, I was," Erik rushes to correct. "It's just I have a better poker face than this guy."

"Donut!" Scott shouts, effectively distracting everyone.

On screen, Tony was lounging in his Iron Man armor on top of a donut shop, holding a box of donuts.

"I want a donut," Peter complains immediately.

"No." Erik says.

"Yes," says Raven at the same time. She grins as Erik scowls at her. "Right after the movie ends," she adds, and Peter groans dramatically.

A man with an eye patch stands in front of the shop.

_**"**Sir!"_ He shouts, authority coming off of him in waves. _"I’m gonna have to ask you to exit the doughnut."_

Tony protests, but the scene switches to inside the donut shop. The pair sit across from each other. A woman walks up.

_"We’ve secured the perimeter but I don’t think we should hold it for too much longer,"_ she informs, and Peter gasps as the screen shows its Natalie Rushman.

_**"**You’re fired,"_ Tony says immediately.

"She's a secret agent!" Kurt squeaks out in shock.

Storm nods approvingly. "She's gonna kick so much butt."

Raven cringes. "Just says ass."

The man with the eye-patch, Nick Fury, introduces Natalie as Natasha Romanoff.

"Is that even her real name?" Scott asks.

"Probably not." Jean says.

Fury goes on to explain that Tony's father knew the cure for Tony's illness.

_"I’ve tried every combination, every permutation of every known element,"_ Tony protests, but Nick Fury leans forward.

_**"**Well, I’m here to tell you, you haven’t tried them all."_ he says.

"He's not going to die!" Kurt whoops, but Peter frowns.

"Why can't he just get surgery to remove the shrapnel and then wear the suit like Rhodey?" he asks. "Just because he got one surgery in the middle of the desert, in a terrorist base, that couldn't get it all, doesn't mean that a surgery in a hospital in a technologically advanced city couldn't get all the shrapnel."

Erik, stunned by the coherent sentence leaving his son's mouth, chooses, instead of agreeing, to blurt out: "Since when do you think?"

The room falls silent.

Scott and Raven crow with laughter while Peter turns to look at his father, shocked. Erik cringes at his choice of words and mentally promises himself that he will sit through every single one of Peter's dumb movies as an apology.

Erik's mental promise does not stop Peter from wiggling out from Erik's side.

Chastized, Erik looks back at the movie.

The government is setting Justin Hammer on the Iron Man suit Rhodey got.

The general is talking about showing it off at the Expo.

"Wait, what's the expo again?" Scott demands. Peter scoffed.

"You were the one watching the whole time! The showing of technological advancements where Tony did the whole fireworks thing at the beginning?"

"Right," Scott says slowly after a pause.

His memory rivals Peter's, Erik thinks dryly, then mentally scolds himself.

_**"**Sir, I don’t believe that the Expo…"_ Rhodey starts.

****_"It’s an order. Good work, Colonel. You’ve made your country proud."_ The general brushes off Rhodey's concerns.

"Well, now I'm suspicious of the expo," Storm says.

"Why?" Kurt demands. "It's just a science show!"

"Storm hums noncommittally and leaves it at that.

"Thank you for making me nervous," Raven says sarcastically.


	7. Iron Man 2 (Part 5)

Peter protested out loud as Nick Fury more or less abandoned Tony in his house to save himself.

"You guys didn't help him at all!" He shouted, and Scott nodded in agreement.

"He seems to be very good at saving himself, so people just expect that of him," Storm noted.

"That's totally unfair!" Kurt argued, and Storm shrugged. Erik caught Charles raising an eyebrow at him and resolutely ignored him.

"I didn't say it was."

"Can we talk about how evil Tony's father was?" Jean asked, and Charles shifted in his chair.

"Daddy Issues," Raven agreed.

"I don't even know my parents," Kurt said, and Raven looked just as uncomfortable as Charles. Erik frowned at both of them in confusion.

"Daddy issues," Peter repeated, and Erik stared at the screen, forcing himself not to tense. The room's conversation faltered.

"Erm," Hank started, and then stopped.

"At least you have a chance to resolve them," Storm said. "And the option is there for you to control."

"You're right," Peter grinned, and elbowed Erik's side again. Erik smiled awkwardly.

"Actually," Raven said. "Is there a single one of us who doesn't have parent issues?"

"Me," Scott and Hank said at the same time.

"My parents died when I was little. Car accident." Jean said, and Charles shifted again.

"That's terrible," Storm said. Peter glanced at his father.

"What happened to yours?"

"Alright," Charles said suddenly, clapping his hands. "Let's get back to the movie, huh?"

"That's Charles speak for Tragic Backstory," Raven said dryly. She leaned against Hank's side. 

Onscreen, Tony was going through his father's blueprints and watching video reels.

_"Tony,"_ Howard says, and Tony looks up from the blueprints. "_You’re too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you’ll realise that it represents a whole lot more than just people’s inventions. It represents my life’s work. This is the key to the future. I’m limited by the technology of my time, but one day you’ll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you."_

Tony looks like he's about to cry.

"What the he- heck," Scott says, switching words as Charles glares at him. "Didn't we just establish he had a terrible father? Why are they contradicting themselves?"

"Sometimes it's hard to understand our fathers," Erik says quietly. He looks sad.

"And THAT's Erik speak for Tragic Backstory," Raven says, raising an eyebrow. 

Peter looks at him but chooses not to press the issue.

"Hold on," Jean protests. "Didn't we just all agree that Howard was horrible? Are you changing your opinion based off of one nice recording?"

"Noo," Erik draws out too slowly, and Jean makes an irritated huffing noise.

"Don't project your dad onto Howard," she argues. "I'm sure they're not the same."

Erik not so subtly shifts towards the TV screen, ending the conversation, and Peter makes eye contact with Jean, silently pleading at her to let it go. After a few moments, she huffs again and sits back. Peter silently considers it a victory.

Meanwhile, Tony is driving to Pepper's office for some reason that Peter must have missed pepper is on the phone, looking annoyed, and seems to be even more annoyed when Tony enters the room.

"_Got a minute?_" Tony asks.

"_No._"

Raven chuckles.

"_30 seconds,_" Tony counters.

"_1..._" Pepper starts to count, and Raven laughs a little louder.

"Wow, she is mad," Scott says.

"I would be too, I think," Jean says, and Scott looks at her quickly and then the screen, as if imaging Jean in Pepper's spot. If anything, he looks more nervous, so Peter decides that he's actually imaging Jean angry. Which is actually a terrifying thought.

Tony keeps talking, but everything he's saying only serves to annoy Pepper more. Quickly, Tony brandishes the strawberries as a peace offering, but Pepper makes no move towards them.

"_Did you bring me strawberries?"_ Pepper asks, voice picking up. "_Did you know that there’s only one thing on Earth that I’m allergic to?_"

Everyone collectively winced.

"Oh my god, no, he didn't," Hank says, burying his face in his hands.

_"This is progress Pepper, I knew there was a correlation between you and this,_" Tony says, gesturing, but Pepper stands and moves to leave.

"Imagine giving your angry girlfriend the equivalent of a death threat," Raven cringes.

"Haven't I-?" Erik starts to say, then covers his mouth.

There's a moment of silence.

"D.C.?" Raven asks.

"Hold on, hold on," Peter starts to protest, unbelieving of his ears, and everyone immediately starts talking at once.

"Raven, you and Erik-?" Hank starts.

"You threatened Raven?!" Charles cries.

"Your dad can't woo a girl to save his life," Jean says in dawning awe.

"I heard that," Erik snaps. "And I can, how do you think I got him?" He gestures to Peter, who switches from disgust to offended.

"Excuse me?!"

Scott covers his ears, and tries to focus on the screen, watching Tony grab something from Pepper's office and bring it home to scan it.

"Guys," he tries. "Tony's doing something weird. Or cool."

"Would you even call that us dating?" Raven protests. "Don't you remember the sixties?"

"You guys dated back then?" Charles yelps at the same time as Hank, sounding alarmed.

"I'm not sure we can really call any of the times we dated as dating," Erik snorts.

"Stop stop stop!" Kurt cries. "I don't want to hear about any of this!"

"I idolized Mystique!" Storm wails. "Don't ruin that!"

"You guys dated multiple times?! Dad, no! Raven was cool!"

"Why does that make Raven less cool instead of me cooler?"

"Hey look, he's looking at a..." Scott tries again but fades off. "What is he looking at?"

Jean decides to humor Scott and leave the argument.

"Looks like an atom," she supplies.

_"I'm rediscovering a new element,"_ Tony says onscreen, and somehow the science talk distracts Hank from the yelling.

"A new element?" Hank scoffs, attention now undivided from the screen. "How unlikely. How would he even make it?"

The scene switches to Tony smashing down a wall and building a weird contraption.

"Did they just call that a prismatic accelerator?!" Hank rages, and Raven glances at the screen at Hank's outraged call. 

"Congratulations sir. You have created a new element." The artificial intelligence drones, and Charles glances over.

"How much did we just miss?" he asks, bewildered, and Erik glances over as well.

"Pretty much nothing," Scott supplies. "Just him-" he gestures vaguely- "creating a new element for is arc reactor."

"Wh-?" Charles splitters, but the scene is already changing, to the villain at the other tech place. Scott's already forgotten the name again.

"Hammer," Jean says, sighing.

_"The drone is not going to be ready,_" the villain- 'Ivan,' Jean says telepathically- says to the other villain guy- Hammer.

_"Not ready? What do you mean?"_ Hammer splutters. _"You promised me suits and then you promised me drones."_

"Wait, if the drones can't do anything, why are they the villains? Incompetent." Raven scoffs, and Erik nods.

Frustrated, Hammer locks Ivan up in his room.

"Seriously, what's the point of them being here? Comic relief?" Scott complains.

"But they're not funny," Kurt says slowly, as if he's missing a joke.

"I know!" Scott throws his hands in the air.

On-screen, it seems that Hammer is still presenting the drones at the Stark Expo.

"Bruh," Peter says, which seems to sum everything up.

"_Ladies and gentlemen,"_ Hammer says, grinning. "_Today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit and its pilot_," he smirks. stepping to the side, "_Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes_."

"What!" Scott roars at the same time as Pepper and Kurt.

"Betrayal!" Peter cries out.

"He was Tony's friend!" Storm agrees.

Hammer opens his mouth to speak again, but Iron Man is seen flying over. Tony ignores Hammer and begins talking to Rhodey, describing the situation.

"Bro," Raven drawls at the screen. "Don't worry, they're incompetent."

The scene switches to Ivan escaping his room and hacking into the suits, which thrum to life.

"Uhhh," Kurt says, which seems to sum up Raven's new facial expression.

"Shi-"

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make Iron man one whole chapter but the entire script is too long. Why do they call the arc reactor the 'ark reactor'?


End file.
